Five Times' A Charm
by Mirime Kisarrastine
Summary: The five times Fried and Mirajane kissed, the kiss was different every time. Fluff warning. FriedMira


I've been hit with a sudden inspiration, so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima is the lucky guy who owns these characters. I'm merely taking them for a trip.

* * *

**1) Meaningless**

They literally ran into each other in the doorway, Mirajane running out, Fried wanting to walk in. The white-haired Demon scowled at the green-haired boy as she got up from the floor, dusting off her black shorts, intending to go past him but she found herself caught in the place.

"What's going on?"

Fried Justine looked aside, looking guilty and embarrassed.

"Master asked me to put an enchantment on this area. Anytime two people of an opposite gender are inside, they can't get out unless they kiss."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Kiss?"

"Master called it a mistletoe effect."

Mirajane now recalled seeing more than an ordinary amount of people kissing around the guild. More precisely, around the doorway.

"I see," she said. "Since you were the one to put it up, can't you take it down or something?"

He was looking really uncomfortable by now.

"I can't. Master had me swear it would stay up for the whole Christmas."

"Fried," her eyes took on an unholy light. "Take off the enchantment!"

He didn't back down, she noted with a surprise. He jutted out his chin and met her eyes evenly.

"It would take about an half-an-hour. I'm not exactly happy about this either, you know."

Mirajane growled. Putting aside his insult, she had no time to loiter around for 30 minutes.

"Fine," she said and leaned towards him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She felt the magic constraints release her and with a huff turned away to stalk out of the guild.

"Mirajane!"

She looked back to see Fried looking really sheepish. And he was blushing.

"What is it now?"

"A kiss on the cheek would have been enough," he mumbled and Mirajane felt her own face heat up.

"Whatever," she murmured and hightailed it out of there as fast as her legs could carry her. She took care to avoid the doorway for the next two weeks, though. Just in case.

* * *

**2) Congratulatory**

Mirajane hummed to herself as she tied the ribbon in place. She took a great care in wrapping the birthday present for Fried. He was turning twenty and though it was not such a milestone as being eighteen, it was still important enough to warrant a special attention.

"What do you think?" she presented her masterpiece to her brother for an approval.

"Very nice, though it's not very manly," came a rather predictable reply.

Mirajane giggled. A dark green wrapping paper and a wine coloured ribbon weren't exactly girly but it was true they lacked a certain manliness. Then again, wrapped birthday presents weren't supposed to be manly at all, a lesson Elfman would do well to learn.

"I'm going to look for him," she told her brother. "He is supposed to be picking up a mission or so Master tells me."

She spotted him almost immediately, his green hair with the antennae setting him apart from the others. Heading directly for him, she caught up with him just as he was surveying the missions on the request board.

"Fried," she called out, touching his arm to get his attention.

"Ah, Mirajane," he acknowledged, turning to her to face her completely. "Did you need something?"

"No," she shook her head, handing him the gift. "Happy Birthday."

He looked genuinely surprised.

"Mirajane, it wasn't necessary," he tried to protest but she shushed him.

"Nonsense. You have a birthday, you get a gift. It's a rule," she joked and he smiled back.

"Thank you then."

"You are welcome," she smiled as well before pressing a kiss on his left cheek. "Enjoy your birthday."

And she was gone, back to her duties as the waitress.

* * *

**3) Comforting**

The long strands of Fried's green hair were littering the ground. Mirajane paused in her work to regard her job so far. Leaning over his shoulder, she cut a strand she had missed before.

"Turn your head a bit down," she asked him quietly and he obeyed wordlessly. They didn't talk much after Fried had come to her and asked her to cut his hair. The quiet despair in his eyes couldn't be soothed by words, after all.

Mirajane worked quickly and efficiently. She ran her fingers through his hair, combing out the stray strands and then cutting them. The sniping of the scissors was the only sound in the room aside from their breathing. She kept on it until only a short green fuzz was left at which point she put aside the scissors and handed him a mirror.

"There, it's done."

Fried studied his new haircut with an intensity that was almost unnerving.

"Thank you," he spoke at last, still watching his reflection. Mirajane brushed off the hair that got caught on her dress before leaning down until he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"It's alright to grieve," she said seriously, taking a hold of his face with both of her hands. Dropping a kiss on his forehead, she smiled at him. "Just don't forget that there are many people who are here for you. You're not alone, Fried."

As he pulled her close, she went willingly, embracing him warmly and letting his head rest on her shoulder. And even if she noticed the wetness that had gathered there, she never said a thing.

* * *

**4) Parting**

Mirajane was tending the bar as usual but since the Master had gone out somewhere, she was also responsible for recording the missions people took. It was a slow day so far, with only a few people taking the jobs.

She smiled at Fried as he came into the guild and she gave him a little wave. He nodded his head at her and after a quick survey of the job request board, he took one down. When he put his job down for her to record it, though, she couldn't help but be taken back a bit. It was one of the most expensive jobs on the first floor and probably the most dangerous.

"It's very dangerous," she said quietly, her pen hovering uncertainly over the records' book.

"I will manage," he replied with an unassuming confidence.

"I know. It's just... I can't help but worry," she admitted.

Fried reached out and caressed her cheek before leaning forward a bit. She met him halfway, the two of them sharing a sweet kiss over the bar counter.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"You better be," Mirajane said as she noted down the mission finally. Fried turned away, raised a hand in goodbye and walked out of the guild.

* * *

**5) Loving**

"I can't believe it," Mirajane kept repeating, dabbing at her eyes now and then. Elfman stood next to her, nodding at her words. "My little sister is getting married."

"Mira-nee-chan, stop crying," Lisanna soothed.

"Those are tears of happiness," the white-haired woman protested. "I never thought I would see the day."

The youngest Take-over sibling gave a desperate glance at her older brother.

"Elf-nii-chan, can't you stop her? She'll smudge her make-up and we are supposed to go out in five minutes."

"There are times when the tears are manly."

Lisanna sighed but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Fried stuck his head in, searching for his partner.

"Fried-san!" Lisanna cried out with relief. "Tell something to nee-chan, she's going to ruin her make-up like that."

He entered the room but left the door open.

"You should go and prepare, Lisanna-san, Elfman. Everyone's waiting for you."

"But nee-chan-"

"I'll take care of that," he smiled at the bride. "Don't worry."

When the two siblings left, Fried turned to his girlfriend of several years. She was beautiful in her matron-of-honor dress. Then again, she was beautiful in everything she wore.

"If you don't stop crying, you'll miss the wedding," he teased.

"I just can't help myself," Mirajane sniffed. "Even though it has been years since she came back, seeing her doing things I thought she would never do still sets me off crying."

He pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair gently.

"I understand. But can't you at least try? I'll even give you an incentive."

She looked up at the mischievous tone in his voice.

"An incentive?" she repeated after him.

Instead of answering, he kissed her firmly on the lips and after a moment's surprise, she returned the kiss eagerly. They stood there for one fleetingly endless moment before he pulled back and pressed his thumb against her lips.

"Oops, it seems I smudged your lipstick."

Mirajane giggled and turned to the large vanity in the preparation room, quickly touching up on her make-up until it was restored to perfection.

"There, all better," she declared. Fried offered her his arm.

"Let's go."

She took his arm and let him take her out of the room, past her sister and brother and down the aisle in the cathedral. He escorted her towards her place in front of the altar but before taking his leave of her, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I certainly hope you won't be such a mess before OUR wedding," and he went to stand in his place by the groom, leaving her speechless.

* * *

**A.N.: **No, I don't know who Lisanna is marrying. That was not the point at all.


End file.
